The field of this invention relates to a novel class of beta-phosphosulfoxy alcohols and a method for preparing these beta-phosphosulfoxy alcohols by reacting a poly-thiophosphoric acid, an olefinically unsaturated compound and oxygen using actinic radiation as an energy source preferably in the presence of a dye sensitizer. These compounds are surface active agents which have biocidal activity and are suitable for surfactants, soluble oils and anti-wear additives.
Organic sulfur compounds are of considerable industrial importance. Novel organic sulfur compounds with characteristics suitable for use in surfactants, soluble oil compositions, tertiary oil recovery, micellar fluids, anti-wear additives, and miscellaneous uses such as pesticides are of extensive utility. For example, steam turbine and other industrial oils can be stabilized by use of surfactants against the rusting of ferrous parts should water become mixed with the oil. An important use of soluble oils is as lubricating and cooling agents in the cold working of metals such as in grinding, cutting, and threading operations. For this use, the soluble oil is dispersed in from about 10 to 80 or more times its own volume of water and circulated over the contact point of the working tool and the metal being worked upon. Frequently, difficulty is encountered in this type of operation due to the tendency of the soluble oil emulsion or dispersion to cause rusting of metals in contact with such emulsions, particularly ferrous metals and also because in the course of time, these emulsions or dispersions develop strong, putrid undesirable odors if the soluble oil composition does not contain a bactericide. Many anti-wear additives for use in motor oils and other lubricants are based on metals, as for example, zinc dithiophosphate.
The use of non-metal-containing anti-wear additives for motor oils is highly desired to reduce atmospheric metals pollution through the engine exhaust or blow-by.